Love Conquers All
by Amatsu-Ryo
Summary: A new girl shows up at school and falls for Bakura. But she doesn't know Ryou's secret. Yami Bakura (Bakura) tricks her into meeting him at night. Will love be able to help the girl? ((just read it, please!! It's goo, I swear!!))


Alrighty....this is my first REAL fanfic, so if it sucks.....I apologize. Um...let's see..what else? Oh yes... As people should know, I don't own Yu- Gi-Oh. I'm just a humble fan girl. I do, however, own my character, Amatsu Kuroi. SHE IS MINE! This fanfic is probably rated at about... oh, somewhere between PG and PG-13. There is some violence. But really, it's not that bad...... And one last thing. I decided to summarize the first half of this, because if I typed the whole thing, it would've been a little too long for my liking. So, without any further ado, here's my fanfic!!  
  
Amatsu is a new girl at Domino High. She is the same age as Bakura and Yugi and the rest (about 16). Her parents have sent her to live in Yugi's town because it was too crowded at her own house. So they bought a nice li'l apartment for her, and pay for all her needs. On Amatsu's first day, she meets Yugi and the bunch. Amatsu instantly falls for the mysterious Bakura/Ryou. She tries repeatedly to hook up with him, but to no avail. Because Ryou loves Amatsu, too, and doesn't want Yami Bakura to hurt her, he shuns her away. He tells her he has a darkness in him, and he can't put Amatsu in danger. But Amatsu keeps trying. Finally, Bakura gets annoyed and tricks Amatsu into meeting him, who she thinks is Ryou, in the park. That's where this picks up.  
  
"Ryou, I was wondering if.... maybe... if you didn't have any plans tonight...." Amatsu said in a small voice. Ryou and the girl were walking home together. It was really the only time Ryou dared to spend with her after school. "Amatsu-chan, I told you... I can't. I don't want you to get hurt." Ryou said softly. *Nonsense. Let the girl be with you. More fun for me.* **I... I just can't do that, Yami; I'm sorry.** *You're so weak....* " Please, Bakura-chan! It can't be that bad. I can defend myself." Amatsu begged. "Not against him...." Ryou muttered softly. *Alright Ryou, I'm fed up with you!* The two had reached Amatsu's little apatment. Before Ryou could even put up his feeble defence, Bakura had shoved him into his sould roomand locked him there. Amatsu, however, had no idea what had happened. "Alright, Amatsu.... I'll do something with you. Why don't you meet me at the park?" "Seriously, Bakura-chan?! Okay! What time?" she asked eagerly. "Midnight." Bakura replied, grinning evilly inwardly. "That's awfully late...." Amatsu replied. "It will be more.....romantic." Bakura muttered. "All right. See you at midnight, then." Amatsu turned and entered her apartment. *What a stupid, naive little girl.....*  
  
Bakura entered the park, quietly, not yet wanting Amatsu to see him. Flighting from shadow to shadow, he crept around the edges of the park. She was nowhere around there. Systematically, he made his way toward the center. Ah, there she was, swinging on the small swing set. Occasionally, she would look about her to see if Bakura had arrived yet. Bakura grinned to himself. * Now things will get fun.* Slowly, he emerged from the shadows. Knowing that Amatsu would come to him once she saw him, he took a few steps forward and cleared his throat. Amatsu's head shot up and saw him. A grin lit her face as she bounded toward him. "Hi Bakura, I almost thought you weren't gonna ------" Bakura pulled back his arm and sent his fist slamming into her stomach. The breath got sucked out of her as she fell to her knees. " Bakura....." gasp, " what...what wa-----" "Shut up." Bakura said softly as he made another fist and punched her in the face. As his knuckle connected to her cheek, he felt her skin split. Amatsu caught herself on her hands. Her head rang loudly as she spit out the blood from her mouth. / Now I clearly understand what Ryou told me.....when he said he was protecting me from his other self. This can't be Ryou.....it must be his Yami...../ Bakura pulled back his foot and caught Amatsu in the ribs. Amatsu screamed in pain. She continued to gasp at Bakura's feet. "Get up." Bakura commanded with a calm voice. /It's like....he doesn't even notice how I'm hurt.....almost like he's used to causing pain..../ Amatsu struggled to control her shaking arms. She felt another blow land on her back, then another, and another. She couldn't breathe...... the pounding on her back increased in force and she struggled for the tiniest bit of air. Another blow, this time to the back of her head. Her vision was dimming, she felt her strength ebbing away. She collapsed on the ground. Bakura's fierce command still floating about her head, she tried desperately to get up to her knees. Raising herself up slightly, she had to pause. The world tilted sickeningly as Bakura hit her on her ear, hard. Seeing her pause, Bakura kicked her arm with such force, it was too strong. He heard a soft cracking sound through Amatsu's painful cry. She crashed back down to the ground. Bakura kicked Amatsu and and brought forth a small whimper of pain. She thought she heard the sound of a small click, the flash of moonlight on a small blade, then a searing pain ripped down her side as Bakura slashed her with his small pocket knife. "I told you to GET UP! When I give you a command, you damn well better do it!" Bakura snarled. He kicked her bleeding side, then stood with a firm foot planted on her back. " GET UP NOW!!!" Amatsu pushed up with all the strength she could gather. Her broken wrist rubbed painfully together, and her whimper turned into a soft moan. The grass around her was wet with her own blood. Her good hand slipped on the damp, slightly sticky ground and the ground rushed up to meet her. Tears welled in her eyes but she was afraid to let them fall. Bakura laughed cruelly. He raised his foot and brought his heel slamming down on Amatsu's back. Again and again he did this, until Amatsu couldn't bear it any longer. She cried out, and the tears she had been holding back came now. They stung as they fell on her cut cheek and lip. "Stop it!" a small voice cried. / R-ryou? That sounds so much like him..../ Amatsu's mind whirled and twisted, and the world around her seemed to grow black. She wasn't sure whether she had passed out, or if she was still conscious. "Stop...." Ryou repeated. (U know how in the show, Yugi's yami comes out and stands beside him and the two of them talk? Well, that's like what's happening now, only with Bakura and Ryou.) Bakura turned and glared at Ryou, his foot still on Amatsu's back. "What....did....you....say...?" he growled. "I said stop it! You're hurting her!" Ryou replied, surprised with himself for giving his Yami a command. Bakura glared again at Ryou, then smiled demonically and turned back to the girl lying at his feet. " She seems to be taking it very well...." he sneered, then stomped on her back again. Amatsu whimpered and clutched at the ground. She was losing consciousness, falling slowly into darkness......She welcomed it. The darkness seemed like a better place then staying here. She didn't care what Bakura did to her body, as long as she was in the darkness and couldn't feel anything. She was jarred back to reality as Bakura kicked her a second time. It felt as if her ribs and diaphragm had collapsed. Breathing was becoming too painful..... "What has she done to you?" Ryou cried. " What has she ever tried to do except love you?" Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Shut up." "Stop. Hurting. Her." Ryou repeated. "Would you like me to start on you now?!" Without waiting for an answer, Bakura turned around and hit Ryou in the face twice. Bakura caught the boy as he fell, then threw him backwards onto the ground. /Oh, Ryou.....no....don't hurt Ryou.../ Amatsu was too weak to speak the words aloud. She shifted uncomfortably to try and sit up, but as she did, her side wound and head began pounding. She cried out and held her head with her good hand. The world tilted again, and Amatsu tittered on the verge of the deep blackness that was still trying to get at her. Ryou had pulled himself up into a sitting position. His head felt as if a hammer had been driven into it. But he could only see the ancient spirit and Amatsu. **Amatsu! What is she doing? She's lost too much blood to be trying to move.... if she loses much more, surely she'll die!!** Ryou was struck by her determination. "Look at her." he said steadily. "Why?" Bakura demanded. " She is still crying on the ground. She will pass out soon, if my calculations are correct."He swung his leg at Ryou's head. The blow connected with a soft thud, and Ryou crashed heavily down. "Ryou!!" Amatsu screeched. Ignoring the protests of her body and mind, the girl hobbled feebly over to where Ryou lay, breathing hard. She crouched over him. "Bakura.....Ryou....whatever..." gasp, gasp. "...I should call you........no " gasp, wheeze,"....please....be okay...." Her breath failed her again. Her strength was almost gone now. Bakura was right....soon, the blackness would collect her..... Bakura's eyes flashed in the moonlight. He aimed his foot at Amatsu's head. *Why doesn't this stupid girl just black out? Make it easier on herself? Maybe she is stronger than I thought....* The girl saw the blow coming and turned her body so his foot connected with her shoulder. Bakura bent down and heaved her to her feet, then swung her backwards as he had done to Ryou. Ryou moaned. "Yami, you've got to look at her. You have to ask her. You've got to......ask why she stayed when she could've run away." Ryou pushed himself up, and stared at his darker half. "If it will get you to shut up and accept your beating like a good little boy, FINE!!" Bakura roared. He turned and looked at Amatsu. What he saw shocked him. The girl had once again pulled herself into a sitting position. Her eyes shone in the moonlight, and what was in those eyes was what had shocked the spirit the most. He did not see the fear and hate he had expected to see there, but something quite different. He saw love for Ryou.....and for himself!! And there was one other thing in the girl's soft brown eyes. Determination. *So that is why she is able to stay conscious, if even just barely....* Bakura stared into her face for a moment. Her side was covered in blood, which seemed to have stopped for the time being. Her cheek had some bruises already forming under the blood from the wound in her cheek. She was holding her broken wrist clutched in her good hand, and her breath came in sharp, soft gasps. He guessed he must of cracked a rib. As Bakura continued to look at the girl crouched in the bloody grass, he realized how much he had put her through tonight. It almost seemed unfair.... "Amatsu!" he barked, his voice sounding harsher than he intended it to be. " Amatsu, why? Why do you still stay?!" Amatsu opened her mouth to reply, but she was still short of breath. She choked a little, but was able to manage a small voice. "Because.....Bakura......" she stopped. She choked softly again and panted, trying to gain a sustainable breath of air. " I believe that.......somewhere.....deep inside of you....you are able to.....to love me as...... I love you. Every human.....is.....able to love..... Every human......" she was forced to stop again as ran out of air. The darkness eagerly flooded into her mind, but she fought it off. She had to be prepared for anything that might come. Bakura gazed at the girl in surprise. He had not expected such a good answer for his question. Without a word, he turned to Ryou. "Come. It is time we go home. I've had enough for tonight." Bakura and Ryou melted into one person again, and he began to walk away. Amatsu's eyes filled with tears. /What did you expect him to do?/ Her mind jeered at her. /Run over and tell you everything is gonna be alright and hold your hand?/ She was just about going to give in to temptation and let herself drift off into that desolate darkness, when she looked up one last time. Bakura had paused. The bright moonlight shone off his white hair in brilliance. He turned slowly and looked at Amatsu. Slowly, he began to advance toward her. As he stood above her, she looked down to the grass and waited for the blow she anticipated to come. Nothing happened. Bakura just stood there....hovering over her..... Amatsu felt strong hands on her shoulders. They lifted her up, raising her to her feet. They steadied her, then one hand lifted her face and she found herself looking into the deep, sharp brown eyes of Bakura. He pulled her to him, and pressed his mouth to hers. They stayed like that for a moment. Then Bakura hugged her and said, so softly that Amatsu had to strain to hear it even though his voice was right next to her ear. "Aishiteru, Amatsu......" he whispered quietly. " Aishiteru."  
  
Ending Notes: Hmmm...was that too Out-of-Character for Yami Bakura? I thought it was kinda cute! ^.^ Oh, and for those of you that don't know what "Aishiteru" means, it means "I love you." Awwww, how cute!! Hurray for Amatsu!! *huggles Bakura plushie.* Well, I hope you all liked my story. I'll write more soon. See ya!!!! 


End file.
